1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to generating flames from a flammable material, and more particularly relates an apparatus and method for modifying the appearance of a flame, namely the shape and size of a flame.
2. Related Art
Flame generating devices typically burn a combustible fuel to produce a flame with a certain appearance. The appearance of a flame includes at least the size, shape, and color of the flame. A flame appearance may be affected by, for example, the type of fuel being burned, the ratio of fuel and primary combustion air, environmental conditions such as humidity and oxygen concentration, fuel additives, and the size and shape of the fuel burner. When producing a flame for heating purposes only, the appearance of the flame may be less important. However, when a flame is provided primarily for aesthetic purposes or provided for both aesthetic and heating purposes, the flame appearance may be more important.